As background, people suffer from either Type I or Type II diabetes in which the sugar level in the blood is not properly regulated by the body. As a consequence, many people with diabetes often use insulin pumps in order to automatically deliver a dose of insulin throughout the day. These insulin pumps often have an internal clock which is used to determine when to deliver the insulin to the person according to the operating times of an insulin delivery profile, which may be established by a health care provider. People who use insulin pumps may travel across one or more time zones and, thus, may need to adjust the insulin delivery profile of the insulin pump based on their own internal clock as well as the local time zone.